


A Shinobi Doesn't Back Down and Neither Does Terushima

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Series: Terushima Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fights, Gen, I needed more Genma, Terushima Week 2k17, haikyuu and naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Terushima screws up. As a young ANBU captain he challenged Shiranui Genma to a fight, and, well, he's kinda fucked. Only a little. Really.[Alternatively titled: The one where there's very little Haikyuu and a lot of Naruto and Terushima regrets all his life choices]





	A Shinobi Doesn't Back Down and Neither Does Terushima

**Author's Note:**

> So I missed Day 4 so I combined the prompts and this is the resulting mess. I hope you enjoy, I know I did!

Let it never be said that Terushima Yuuji backed down from a fight. Seriously. If it’s ever said and goes uncorrected the shinobi will surely turn in the grave he’s about to land himself in. It wasn’t his  _ intention _ to pick a fight with one Shiranui Genma, he just rolled his eyes a few too many times at Namiashi’s scars and then laughed a  _ touch _ too hard at one of Yamashiro Aoba’s jabs. So now he sits, a captain of an ANBU team for Christ’s sake, in an empty training field, in full gear-mask and all, about to face down Shiranui-san. While Kakashi-san  watches-slash-proctors, really only there because he’s easily one of the strongest of their age, if not  _ the _ strongest. Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru, and Bokuto Koutarou, his squadmates, also watch on, all sporting varying grins of amusement. Well, to be fair, they  _ had _ warned him about Shiranui-san and his downright creepy knowledge of when someone disrespects his partner. Terushima sighs and turns to his squadmates, the recruits he was given to lead, mess of a group that they are, and nearly pleads.

“Just burn all my effects. All of them. And tell Daichi’s squad that I was thinking of them in the end.” He grins a little cheekily at them and tries not to swallow too loudly when he sees Shiranui-san’s careful look of disinterest. He highly respected the other ANBU, honestly Shiranui-san, Namiashi-san, Yamashiro-san, and Gekkou-san were one of the most terrifying teams in the organization. With the exception of some veteran members, Uchiha Itachi, and Hatake Kakashi they are probably the most powerful. High chakra reserves, stellar control, an assortment of weapons and specialties, really, Terushima is brilliantly screwed. 

He hadn’t even  _ meant _ to fight the other ANBU. He just got a sharp, witty, stinging comment from the hazel-eyed man telling him to “knock it off, please, Terushima-kun, you aren’t as funny as you must think you are in your head.” In that smooth, velvety, deep voice of utter boredom. And he’d been so disappointed and embarrassed he’d just sorta shouted “FIGHT ME!” in a panic because Shiranui-san still had those  _ eyes _ fixed on him, daring him to say something. Okay, so Terushima might adore his senpai a little too much, but the man and his teammates are all just  _ so freaking strong _ . How does one not just want to--- he’ll stop. He gets the same way about Kakashi-san. He shakes his head slightly, clearing it of useless thoughts just in time to see the moody silver-haired teen barely break monotone as he explained the rules to the “spar.”

“This is a standard type 3 spar. All weaponry and jutsus are allowed, but no fatal hits. If your jutsu only has a fatal outcome, then don’t do it. Aim your weapons lightly and far from vital organs. In the event of accident, a draw is called and medical attention will immediately be sought. It ends when one party can no longer get up or calls a submission. Or if myself or Raidou calls the match as over.” He explains dryly and then steps back. Shiranui-san chews on the senbon he has between his teeth as Terushima frantically thinks up a strategy. He’s about to settle for the classic “Run for the Hills and Pray to Kami”  method when his opponent speaks. 

“Terushima. You aren’t scared, are you?” he taunts casually, raising one slim brow into the bandana that is his hitai-itae. Terushima takes a short breath and summons courage like a nin-pet. 

“No. Shiranui-san--” he’s immediately cut off by the man opposite him. 

“Please, call me Genma. I’ve told you this before.” He almost sounds friendly, which means that he’s actually being  _ super _ friendly to the bottle blond. Terushima nods his head slowly in apology.

“Genma…-san, I’m perfectly ready. The nin from Suna were far more terrifying.” He brags, trying to bluff his way through the exchange. It must show, he must have some tell that Genma picks up on because after one last soft look to Raidou-san the senbon Genma constantly has between his lips is spit out towards him, aimed at his neck, moving with considerable speed.  _ Well shit _ , he barely has the time to think before he abruptly leaps back and pulls his katana out in one, not-so-smooth motion. 

It is at that moment he realizes how poor of a match their skill set is. Terushima specializes in his swords, both long like his katana and short like his tanto, and is good with genjutsu of the sensory kind, meaning he has to get close enough to his opponent to touch them. He fights up close and dirty, his fights are in short, explosive bursts. But Genma, see Genma fights with senbon almost exclusively. Senbon almost always work at a distance and he knows from a mission completed together that all of them are coated with at least a mild sedative. Genma himself is immune or very, very slightly affected by almost all poisons found in Fire country and a few from Suna and Iwa. So you put a distance fighter up against a short range fighter. This won’t end well. Couldn’t he have picked a fight with a Hyuuga or someone who he’d actually be able to get close enough to strike at least one hit on? Of course not. Whoever he pissed off in a past life wasn’t done tormenting him yet. 

Terushima whirled into action and pulled his other katana from the crossed sheath he had attached to his back. He was wearing his porcelain mask and Genma slipped his on as soon as the senbon had left his mouth. Terushima’s eyes flashed behind his mask of an orca. Genma’s wasp stared back at him, carefully watching his every move, every twitch catalogued and analyzed. Genma flicked his hand and another senbon flew at him. He deflected it with his sword and then he shunshinned to directly behind Genma, not using handsigns. The one thing his mother taught him was how to control his chakra with enough accuracy not to need the signs for basics. He sent a thanks to her soul and then slashed at Genma’s arm. He dodged the blow and kicked back and turned in a mildly impressive taijutsu combo. Terushima used the broad side of his sword to deflect the sandal and he launched into a flurrying combination of short slashes, aimed at Genma’s arms and legs. Using two swords at once meant there were a lot of blows and he felt a ring of satisfaction when he lands a glancing blow to Genma’s thigh. Even if he very nearly misses getting hit by a senbon in a place that would most certainly hurt  _ very _ much and that senbon is probably laced with something that would knock him out or eat his chakra or something else equally nasty. 

Genma pulls a kunai out too now and Terushima switches to defense as Genam throws it and uses the distraction to pull back, out of range and Terushima curses fiercely under his breath, he had a chance to cast a genjutsu but he chose instead to attack. Well nothing to do now but defend until a good moment comes along to fly forward again. He really wishes he could use the Hokage’s Flying Thunder God technique, it would be useful, but he hasn’t quite mastered it. Not enough to use in a fight like this. So he swipes away senbon and long flying kicks and a few kunai here and there, desperately scraping along, looking for an opening.  _ There! _ As Genma shakes his sleeve to dislodge the senbon hidden there. Terushima slides one sword away and mentally visualizes the genjutsus he wants to cast as he shunshinned behind Genma again and grabs the wrist about to flick a senbon into his shoulder, sending Genma reeling into whatever dream he had the night before. He steps back to let it really take effect before he attacked. If only to regain his balance. Two jutsus back to back always left him shaky for a beat. 

“Rai~” Genma practically moaned out and his eyes closed slightly, head tipping back. Terushima raised a brow before swiping a kick to the back of Genma’s knees and the man went crashing down, waking from the dream. Terushima manages to straddle him quick enough that by the time Genma sticks a senbon into his thigh, Terushima’s sword his pressed to the wasp-masked man’s throat. 

“I won.” Terushima said triumphantly, if a little shakily because whatever was coating that senbon started flowing into his bloodstream. His vision started going double but before he can sway to the side to vomit maybe, or just pass out Genma has him flipped, hips pinned by Genma’s own, sword across the field and wrists restrained. 

“You were saying?” Genma taunted and Terushima could practically hear the arched brow and crooked smile. He was still very woozy and he distantly heard Kakashi clear his throat boredly. 

“Shiranui Genma is the victor.” He says and then Raidou-san rushed forward along with Daishou. They collect their significant others from the ground, and Raidou takes off Genma mask. The man still looks a touch glassy-eyed from the genjutsu. 

“Dreaming of me?” The brown-haired ANBU teased, helping the other to his feat. Genma flinches very slightly, ducking his head so his long hair covers his blush. Terushima chuckles until Daishou gets his mask off and he promptly turns to the not-Daishou side and hurls up his lunch. It’s Genma’s turn to chuckle and some of the surrounding spectators offer calls of sympathy for Terushima. Most ANBU in their age group ends up on the receiving end of Genma’s poison at some point and it is not pleasant. Daishou smooths his hair in comfort and helps him stand. 

Terushima stands opposite Genma again. They were both faintly smirking and looked a touch unsteady. Terushima bows to Genma, a sign of respect and acknowledgment of superiority. “Good spar, Genma” Genma laughs, flashes that crooked smile of his and ruffles Terushima’s hair when he straightens. 

“Yeah, Terushima. It was. You’ll do very well.” The words are fond and Terushima glows. 


End file.
